The Mysterious Dream
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This is a whisper slash fic that I did for a contest recently. It's about Dean Ambrose and CM Punk.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not really a huge fan of slash fics, but I was recently challanged by a PM. I can't remember the woman's name at this moment, but I'm sure she's probably reading this. It's part of some contest she has going on. She gave me the theme Whisper and the paring of Dean Ambrose and CM Punk. So, this is the beginning of what I came up with. I got some more to come so bare with me. I'm a little slow on posting these days. I'm taking care of an ill parent in between stories. With that, enjoy. I don't own anyone in this story.

The Mysterious Dream

For the third night in a row Dean Ambrose laid wide awake in his hotel bed. He looked over at the clock and it read 4:00 AM in too bright blue digits. He gave an audible frustrated groan and ran his hands through his bed head hair. He had to get up and use the bathroom. It never failed when he was warm in bed he always had to get up and move the blankets. Luckily, the room was still warm from having the heat on earlier that night. He groaned again and shuffled off to the bathroom feeling like one of the Walking Dead zombies. He was pretty sure if someone saw him he'd get an arrow right through the forehead. He flipped on the bright florescent bathroom light and squinted against the aversive bright light. He wished he could pee in the dark, but he wasn't that awake. His mind traveled back to the intense dream he was having that woke him from his sound sleep.

"I really dig eccentric crazy dudes."

He recognized the voice clear as day. It was CM Punk. He could smell his cologne like he was standing right next to him. It was so vivid.

"You're blue eyes are amazing."

His hazel eyes staring into Dean's blue eyes and suddenly hands were all over his body touching him and feeling under his clothes. Punk moaned with approval when he could feel Dean's muscles as his hands felt up his abs to his nipples

"Bring it on in, Ambrose."

He was hugging him, but it wasn't a normal hug like you would give your brother or your best friend. He lingered and ran his hands along his arm muscles and traced down his spine before pausing at his ass and giving it a gentle squeeze and brushing his cheeks with his palms like he was smoothing out a fine piece of silk cloth. It felt so damn real he swore Punk had to be in that hotel room with him when he woke up. Now, his logical mind was thinking for him.

"That was a dream about a straight man, Ambrose. You like pussy. What's up with the gay dude on dude dream? Is that why you want to beat Punk so bad? You want to have boy sex with him and you know he'd never reciprocate?"

He sighed and flushed the toilet and went about going to wash his hands. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror with his wild man bed head and blood shot blue eyes.

"Damn, Ambrose. You'd better deal with this demon before you start having those unattractive bags under your eyes too."

What the hell was he going to do with this information? This was the third time this week he had some sort of crazy erotic dream about Punk. Hell, Punk was straight as he thought he was. He'd never give even a slight hint that he liked guys. Then again, neither did Dean. He needed to talk about this. The question was who the hell was up at 4 am and who wasn't going to have a spaz and get grossed out by the fact that he's talking about another dude? Obviously, he couldn't talk to Punk about it and he was an insomniac and obviously would be awake. He browsed his phone contacts until he landed on Seth Rollins.

Dean: "I can always talk to the baby boy. He knows Punk better than any of us do."

He called knowing Seth would be up getting ready for his morning Cross fit training session. Come to think of it, he should probably get ready his own self. Seth was getting ready and heard the familiar Shield music coming from his phone and looked to see which guy it was.

Seth: "Ambrose, what the hell are you doing awake at 4 AM? I have to drag your ass out of bed for our sessions usually."

Dean: "I need to talk. I've been having some problems sleeping."

Seth: "Awe, do you need someone to cuddle with you at night?"

Dean started laughing at Seth's good natured teasing. They always busted each other's balls back and forth like that when the other would complain or wine about something.

Dean: "Very funny, Rollins. You're almost cute."

Seth: "I'll be right over."

He grabbed his hotel key and his wallet and headed over to Dean's room and knocked on the door. Dean let him in.

Seth: "What's up, middle child?"

Dean smiled at his little cute nick name he gave him. It went with everyone calling Seth the baby cuz Dean sort of was the middle child of The Shield.

Dean: "I've been having problems sleeping."

Seth sits in a chair and Dean sits on the couch across from him.

Seth: "What's on your mind? I know I've been stressed because of the different time changes. I'm awake when I should be asleep and asleep when I should be awake. It's weird."

Dean: "No. I got used to the whole time change. That's a part of gig life as they call it. Mine is more like a reoccurring dream I keep having. It's been haunting me for three nights now."

Seth: "That explains why you look so ragged."

Dean: "Gee, thank you for noticing."

Seth: "Hey, if your best friend can't be honest with you, who can?"

Dean: "True. Anyway, my dream was about Punk."

Seth: "Of all the people in the world, why are you bringing your ring work back to the hotel with you?"

Dean: "It wasn't ring work. It was different than that."

Seth: "Different as in what exactly, Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath and suddenly, feels like he needs to shy away and look down at Seth's shoes. He felt like a 5 year old who got caught doing something he shouldn't be by mom and dad. Suddenly, he wished the black and white Chucks could talk back to him and tell him to look his brother in the eye. Seth wasn't as judgmental as Dean was making him out to be in his own head. He was being his own personal worst enemy.

Seth: "Dean? Talk to me, man. You're acting really weird even for you."

Dean: "Dude, there is no easy way to say this. I think I am sexually attracted to Punk."

He felt the "Oh shit" look on Seth's face before he looked up to see him gaping at him with his brown eyes big as quarters.

Seth: "Holy shit. I didn't see that coming. Umm, when did this start happening?"

Dean: "I'd say it's been happening for about a week and I don't know what to think about it or what to even do with it. It's not like Punk will ever want to explore it."

Seth: "How do you figure that?"

Dean: "I figure that because I've never seen Punk with a dude. Hell, he doesn't even talk about dudes that way. He's strictly into Pussy. Besides, how do you approach that conversation? "Hey Punk. How's it going? Have you ever tried boy sex?" It's not exactly an ice breaker. Besides, I don't even think he thinks of me as bisexual."

Seth shook his head to make sure he just heard every word Dean said the right way. He didn't want to make a mistake and say something that caused Dean to think he was judging him over his choice in sexual partners or the fact that he didn't chose.

Seth: "Wait a minute. Back up, you just said your bisexual. That means you've had sex with men and women both. That's more than sharing the details of a reoccurring sex dream."

Suddenly, the matter of fact tone to Dean's voice changed to a serious tone.

Dean: "Yes. I've had sex with both. It's true and it's been true for years. I just don't advertise it. I don't want everyone in the WWE locker room to know."

Seth: "It's all right. You're still Jon to me. It's not like you just changed into a whole other species because you like both. I've known you for at least 14 years now. I just am shocked that you never told me you liked both before right now."

Dean: "Like I said, I just didn't want anyone to know. That's why you've never seen me with another guy. A lot of my male relationships ended because I liked women too and vice versa."

Seth: "Holy shit. This is a lot to take in all at once. Let's get back to the reason why you've been kept up for 3 nights in a row."

Dean: "You mean the intense sex dream I keep having?"

Seth: "Yeah. That subject there. Let's just assume I've accepted you for being bisexual and have moved on from that shock."

Dean: "Why does that sound like something you have to think about? You just said I'm still Jon and I haven't changed into another species because I like both."

Seth: "Yes and I meant it with all of my heart. You're my brother, Jon. I've known you for 14 years. You're like family to me. I would never shut you out because you like men. I even helped you develop the Dean Ambrose side of you. So, yes I still love you and you're still my brother. That will never change. I don't care if you dance down the hall in a lace tutu and pink ballet slippers. I've seen your best and your worst. Plus, that explains a lot of the love you show Roman."

Dean smiles at the mention of the older man's name.

Dean: "I show Roman love because he's a brother to me like you are and where I come from, I don't have a lot of family. You two are all I've got. So, yeah I shower you with a little more affection in public then I should, but it's all love."

Seth: "Yes. Yes it is and we both love you back."

Dean sighed a huge sigh of relief seeing the spark of love return in Seth's eyes. He thought he'd made a huge mistake even mentioning the word "bisexual" out loud. Somehow, the world felt a little bit lighter now that at least one person in The Shield knew the truth.

Seth: "You're safe Dean. You can always confide in me no matter how scary the subject."

Dean: "Thank you, Colby. That means a lot coming from you. Now shall we face down the demon that keeps waking me?"

Seth: "That's what I'm here for."

_Flash back to Dean's dream_

Dean is in the gym working out when CM Punk walks in with his ear buds in and his hoodie up over his head as usual. Some random punk music played as he stretched out next to where Dean was stretching. Dean didn't think anything of it at first, but then Punk did something that he doesn't usually do. He took off the hoodie and was in his Ramones t shirt and shorts. He was staring straight ahead in his own little world as usual. He glanced over and made eye contact with Dean finally and Dean nodded his greeting until Punk took the buds out.

CM Punk: "What's up, Dean?"

Dean: "Hey Punk. How's it going?"

CM Punk: "I can't complain. How about that match the other day? You guys are on fire right now."

Dean: "Yeah. We are on a huge winning streak lately. I know it's going to shift though. They can't leave a good thing alone."

CM Punk: "Well, eventually they will break you guys up. You do realize that, right? You're going to have to all three go on in singles matches or tag teams, but someone will be alone."

Dean: "I know and more than likely I'll be the loner. That's just how I've always seen myself."

CM Punk: "There's nothing wrong with being a loner."

He smiled as they both started doing their routine warm up stretches. He glanced over and was noticing just how flexible Punk really is. He had to make many girls really happy with his ability to be so versatile.

Dean: "I'm just used to the other two being there to support me at ring side and entering with me. It's going to be hard to go back to being a loner again. You have to admit we have one of the most bad ass entrances in WWE right now. Nobody comes in from the top of the arena any more. That's like the old school ROH shit right there."

CM Punk: "Yeah. Its very old school and very bad ass. I don't want them to break up The Shield ever because that's a huge ratings draw. They love the three of you together. Besides, that wouldn't be best for business."

Dean: "I never want to hear the words "Best for business" come out of your mouth again. You are not a part of the corporate machine. Don't buy into that whole "Best for business" political bullshit that's tearing most of what's good about the WWE apart."

CM Punk: "Who are you talking to? I am anti-establishment all the way. I was bucking the system and kicking down the doors long before you even were entertaining the idea of wrestling in the WWE. I stand by what I said before my contract was up."

Dean: "I know. I was hoping you still had that fire burning."

CM Punk: "Yeah. That fire still burns even though I got a lot of what I asked for. It took me threatening to quit and leave the WWE all together just to get some of the basic recognition I deserved years ago."

Dean: "All right, I'll let you get back to your work out."

Dean put his own headphones on and turns on his music and Punk went back to his ear buds.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be going routine like every other day of the week until Dean went into the locker room. It seemed unusually quiet for all the people working out on the floor. He didn't think anything of it and went about gathering his shower stuff and stripping off his clothes. He walked back to the shower area with his stuff and towel and went about getting the shower area ready for when he got out. He turned on the warm water and let it run down his naked sweaty body. He sighed at how relaxed it made him feel. He heard someone else come into the shower area, but he didn't think anything of it being that this was a huge public shower area and there were other people at the gym other than him. People were going to come in and out all day long. He turned around to face the water. That's when Punk came into the shower area right next to Dean. Nobody else was there except the two of them. Dean opened his eyes and saw him standing there. It was like stepping into a temporary time warp. Everything stood still and it was just him and Punk in the shower. No other noise. No other people. Nothing but them and Dean acknowledged he was standing there with a nod of his head. Punk nodded back and then suddenly, his hands were on Dean's naked body. Dean let out a silent "holy shit" and the sudden touch of hands on his skin. He couldn't help but notice Punk wasn't swinging a small little league bat either so to speak. He had a nice Louisville slugger he was bringing to the plate.

"Don't do it Ambrose. Don't you dare spoil this moment?" He silently scolded himself knowing damn well his obvious erection was giving everything he felt for Punk away.

Punk: "I dig eccentric dudes."

Dean: "Since when?"

Punk: "I've wanted to touch you for about a month now. Those beautiful blue eyes were talking to me."

Before he knew it, his mouth was on his crushing his lips into a passionate kiss.

_present day_

Seth: "Whoa, dude. You can stop there. I don't need the boy on boy details. It's cool."

Dean: "That's ok because I always wake up before the good stuff happens."

Seth: "Do me a favor and don't mention that to Punk. It might not go over so well."

Dean: "Why? Is he homophobic?"

Seth: "No. He just tends to poke fun at things and he might use it to tease you a little bit. He's a very acceptable guy though. It would be in good nature, but he assumes everyone knows your bisexual and he'll pop off in front of the whole locker room. That could be embarrassing since you just told me you don't want the whole locker room to know."

Dean: "I don't know. I don't think Punk would use that to make fun of me. I think he'd more or less see it as flattery. A lot of guys think it's flattering when a gay man is thinking of them like that. Randy takes it as a huge complement and he's the last guy I'd expect to be cool with a guy admitting he wants him. He looks like the "Stay away from me, fag" type from the outside."

Seth: "Just goes to show you should never judge a book by its cover. The story is way deeper inside."

Dean: "Someday I'll tell Punk just not today."


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on, Dean saw CM Punk on his way to the elevator. He took a deep breath and decided maybe being in a confined space with him for a few minutes would make him want to share his dream he had with him. After all, Seth was pretty accepting and totally understanding. He was just worried Punk may use it as a joke later on, but Dean was pretty sure that Punk could keep it on the DL if he just happened to mention that he was attracted to him.

Before he knew it, Punk made eye contact with him.

CM Punk: "Hey Dean. How's it going?"

Dean: "Hey Punk. I can't complain how about you?"

CM Punk: "I'm well actually."

Dean: "Do you mind if I pick your brain for a minute?"

CM Punk: "Pick away. What's up?"

Dean: "I've been having some problems sleeping and I was wondering how you got your brain to shut off at night. What helps you sleep?"

Punk starts busting up laughing like Dean cracked the funniest joke in the world.

CM Punk: "Dude, my brain never shuts off at night. That's why I've got insomnia so bad. I try to ignore the less important thoughts and just let the exhaustion take me over. It's more like passing out then sleeping."

Dean: "Ouch. That doesn't sound like any fun."

CM Punk: "I'm used to it. It's annoying, but I have to deal with it."

Dean: "Well, my problem is nothing like that. I just have an annoying as hell reoccurring dream that keeps waking me up."

Punk puts his arm around Dean's shoulder as the elevator dings for them to get on.

CM Punk: "Walk with me, son. Let's talk about this reoccurring dream of yours."

Dean looks at him like he's gone mental, but goes with him into the elevator like he was going to take 12 flights of stairs or something.

CM Punk: "So, tell me clowns or midgets?"

Dean starts laughing and hugs Punk closer to him.

Dean: "What if its midget clowns? Then what happens?"

CM Punk: "Well, it's no wonder you're all fucked up. Midget clowns will get you every time."

Dean: "Very funny. You got that off of Supernatural. Dean asked Sam that same question."

CM Punk: "I dig paranormal drama and they drive a kick ass Impala. So, what's on your mind?"

Dean: "Not midget clowns and not Supernatural."

The elevator digs off at the Lobby and they get off the elevator.

CM Punk: "Do we need coffee for this?"

He gestures towards a near-by Starbucks.

Dean: "Yeah or an Irish coffee for me."

CM Punk: "Dude, it's not even noon yet."

Dean: "It's 5 O'clock somewhere."

CM Punk: "Humor me and don't drink whiskey first thing in the morning."

Dean: "Since you asked so nicely I'll take a hot caramel macchiato with whip cream please."

CM Punk: "You got it."

They walk in to the Starbucks and Punk goes to get their coffee. Dean sits on one of the soft couches they have in the lounge area. So far this was feeling pretty damn comfortable between him and Punk. They were in a public place and it wouldn't be awkward when he finally told him what was going on. After a few minutes, Punk returned to the couch with the coffee.

CM Punk: "Your caramel Macchiato with whip cream, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean: "Thank you, Mr. Brooks."

CM Punk: "I like my coffee black like my soul."

Dean: "I've heard that somewhere before. So, how do you feel about bisexuality?"

CM Punk: "It doesn't bother me. I'm very open- minded about all walks of sexuality. Bisexuality is usually a gateway that leads to one or the other eventually. I find it's like what flavor coffee you want. It changes whenever you get your heart broken. If a guy breaks your heart your straight and want women. If a woman breaks your heart your gay and want men. It's a life style choice. Where I believe homosexuality is something you're born with. You know from day one you are attracted to men."

Dean: "So, basically you're saying that bisexuality doesn't exist. It's just a stepping stone into being gay or straight."

CM Punk: "I never said it didn't exist. I said it is a gateway. There are a few who don't go one way or the other and stay bisexual."

Dean: "I'm bisexual."

CM Punk damn near spits his coffee out in shock and Dean is as calm and casual as ever.

CM Punk: "Holy shit, dude. You're serious?"

Dean: "Yes. I'm serious. I'm bisexual. I like both men and women and I've had sex with both men and women."

CM Punk: "You've had sex with other men."

Dean: "That's what I just said. I've had sex with both."

CM Punk: "Damn, do Roman and Seth know?"

Dean: "Seth knows, but not Roman. I told Seth this morning and I shared the dream that was keeping me up for the past 3 nights and he told me not to tell you because it could end up on RAW as one of your promos or you could say something in passing in front of someone I didn't want to hear it."

CM Punk: "No. I swear to you, this will not come back to bite you in the ass. I don't use sexuality as humor in my promos. That's just making fun of you as a person if I do that and that's cruel. You're confession is safe with me. If you're not out then I'm not going to make it awkward for you."

Dean: "Thank you. I appreciate that."

CM Punk: "Now, do you want to talk about your dream that's been keeping you up with me?"

Dean: "Yeah, but you'd better brace yourself because you're the star of it."

CM Punk: "I'm the star in your reoccurring dream."

Dean: "Yes for some unapparent reason I've been having these weird sex dreams about you for the past 3 nights and I always wake up right before things get good. It feels like your right there with me in my bed. It's weird."

CM Punk: "What kind of weird sex dreams, Dean? Are we talking like kinky fetish dreams or like weird because of who they are about?"

Dean: "Weird because of who they are about and the fact that they feel real. So, I'm sexually attracted to you and acting it out in my dreams."

CM Punk: "I dig the way you're so blunt and honest with this."

Dean: "There's no other way to handle it. I have to be honest and straight forward with it."


	4. Chapter 4

CM Punk: "So, let me get this straight. You're sexually attracted to me. You're a bisexual and your acting out your attraction to me in your dreams."

Dean: "Yup. That's it in a nut shell dude."

CM Punk: "Thank you."

Dean couldn't hide the shock on his face any longer. He looked up at Punk like he'd turned into an alien in front of him or another species of animal. Punk was smiling as supportive as ever. He was being serious. It didn't sound like the start of a "Well, I'm flattered son but I don't swing that way" speech or a "What the fuck do you mean you like men?" lecture. It was just a simple "Thank you for sharing" of support like he got from Seth.

Dean: "Well, holy fuck. I blew this all out of proportion earlier tonight. I thought you'd freak out and run the other direction or think I was disgusting or something."

CM Punk: "No. You're not disgusting, Dean and there is nothing disgusting about having a natural form of attraction to me. It's perfectly normal and it doesn't make you any less of a human being because you want something more than my friendship and support. It just means you wish I were a female sometimes so we could have a sexual relationship."

Dean: "No. I don't wish you were a female at all. I'm attracted to the man that is CM Punk. The rugged handsome looks, those big brown hazel eyes, and the bright flashy tattoos with all that lean muscle and those awesome in ring skills. I love the fact that you're blunt and straight forward like me and you just don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks out there. You don't take anyone's shit and you don't let anyone walk all over you. You stand up for what you believe in and you're not afraid to stand alone. You demand attention as soon as you walk into that ring and every eye in the place is on you and every ear is listening to what you have to say. Yes that is the man I am attracted to and there is no way in hell I'd ever change any of that. If I want something with tits and a split I'd go after AJ Lee or Paige."

CM Punk: "Paige, huh. She's a little bit pasty."

Dean: "Who cares? It's not her pastiness that I like. She's gorgeous and she's not a cookie cutter like the other divas. She's wild and crazy and not afraid to take chances. I love a daring and physical woman."

CM Punk: "Then what's all that crap going on about you and Renee? She's not exactly the wild and crazy type."

Dean: "Similar interests. We love karaoke bars and drinking together and we're on the road together so there's a lot of alone time together. She's cool people and very wild in bed."

CM Punk: "Why am I not surprised that you'd tell me that?"

Dean: "You did ask."

He finishes his coffee and gets up to toss the cup in the trash. Punk gets up and does the same thing.

CM Punk: "Yeah. I guess I did ask what the deal was."

Dean: "And I shared because I'm an awesome friend like that."

He slaps him on the back like he does Roman and Punk surprises him by putting his arm around him again and this time leading him out of Starbucks and back into the lobby.

Dean: "So, what were you off to do right now before you ran into me and my charming tales of pussy and weird sex dreams?"

CM Punk: "Nothing really. I was just going to get coffee and probably call Amy and see what she's doing."

(A/N This takes place while CM Punk and AJ are dating and not yet married.)

Dean: "Aren't you and AJ together?"

CM Punk: "Yeah. We are dating, but Amy is one of my best friends. I talk to her all the time. AJ knows that and she loves her to pieces."

Dean: "Well, that's a good thing. I'm glad she's not jealous of you being so close to Amy. I think she's awesome too."

CM Punk: "What's not to love about Amy? She's bad ass and her and AJ have a lot in common."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean: "I'll take your word for that. I'm bored. Do you want to hang out and go do something?"

CM Punk: "Dean Ambrose gets bored? I'm shocked. Yeah, I'd love to hang out. Let me go get a few things out of my room and I'll meet you at yours in 20."

Dean: "All right."

They go up to their rooms and CM Punk calls Amy.

Amy: "What's up, Punkers?"

CM Punk: "Hey Ames. How's my favorite girl?"

Amy: "I'm good. How's AJ doing?"

CM Punk: "So far so good. I just saw her last night at the show. She rocked of course."

Amy: "Of course she did. She's on the track to being one of the longest running Divas Champions in history."

CM Punk: "Yup. That's why I love her so much. Hey, do you have a minute to talk?"

Amy: "Yeah I got some time. What's up?"

CM Punk: "Well, I've got a rather strange situation brewing here between me and Dean Ambrose."

Amy: "Dude, Ambrose is totally harmless. He's a huge goofy flirt. He's tons of fun."

CM Punk: "Yeah. I know he's tons of fun and a goofy flirt. He told me he's bisexual today."

Amy: "Are you serious?"

CM Punk: "Yes. I'm dead serious. He came straight out and told me he's bisexual after he asked my opinion on what I thought of bisexuality in general. So, I told him I always felt it was a gateway to one or the other because most of the time when I met someone who told me they were bisexual they later on came out and decided they liked one or the other. But, it is possible to like both and be happy with it."

Amy: "Yeah. I'd say it's totally possible. Whatever turns you on be it male or female or some combo of both. But, there are some gay people who don't believe in bisexuality. Either you are or you aren't and that's what it is."

CM Punk: "I've met a few of those. They get mad when they find out someone likes both. I had one of my closest girlfriends get dumped over the fact that she likes both and she told her, then girlfriend she liked guys too and sometimes dated guys and the girlfriend lost it. She basically told her she had to choose and my friend walked away."

Amy: "Good for her. Nobody should try to tell you who you can and can't love or be attracted to. If her girlfriend really loved her she'd accept all of her and not try to change her."

CM Punk: "That's exactly what I said."

Amy: "So, what's the situation with Ambrose that's brewing?"

CM Punk: "Well, after he came out and told me he was bisexual he admitted he was sexually attracted to me."

Amy: "Well, you are a sexy as hell man. I don't blame him there."

CM Punk: "Thank you. It doesn't stop there. It gets better. He's been having a reoccurring sex dream about me where he's acting out his attractions to me."

Amy: "Seriously? Ambrose has it bad for you, dude."

CM Punk: "You think he's got it bad for me huh."

Amy: "Yes. He's acting out his sexual tensions in his dreams because he knows he can't have you in real life. If you liked guys or found him attractive it would be different because then he'd know he has a chance of acting those out with you one day."

CM Punk: "Wow, you sure are getting a lot off of a dream. He didn't even say any of that to me and he's pretty straight forward."

Amy: "He wouldn't tell you that because he hasn't come to the realization yet. He thinks of it as just a reoccurring dream, but most of the time when a dream reoccurs there is something your subconscious is trying to work out that you haven't dealt with in real life. Some sort of a dilemma is causing you to live out that dream over and over again until you get it right or solve the problem."

CM Punk: "Wow, sounds to me like you've had your dreams analyzed before."

Amy: "No. I've just done some research on the subject. It's a hobby of mine. I like to try to figure out what the meaning is behind some of the things I dream about."

CM Punk: "He could just stop having the dream after telling me too. Maybe his dilemma was he needed to get off his chest that he was bisexual and attracted to me."

Amy: "Maybe. It will make things easier for him in the long run. His dream may take a different course now. Maybe he just wanted your acceptance because your one of his best friends and he knew you'd understand too."

CM Punk: "Could be. He at least faced down one of the demons plaguing his subconscious. So, he'll sleep easier at night."

Amy: "He wants your boy sex. It's all right."

CM Punk: "Very funny, Amy. I'm going to let you go. I'm meeting up with Ambrose in a few minutes here and we're going to go see what kind of trouble we can get into."

Amy: "Have fun and give him a hug for me. I'll talk to you later."

CM Punk: "All right, I will do that. Bye."

Amy: "Bye."

They hang up and Punk makes sure he has his key to the room and his wallet on him as he heads down to Dean's room. Dean took the time to change his clothes into some clean jeans and a black t-shirt. He attempted to tame his wild morning hair and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Dean: "What, are you getting ready for a date or something? You're going out with your boy to blow off some steam not make out in the corner."

He shakes his head at himself and goes about his routine. He looks himself over in the mirror one more time.

Dean: "Yeah, you're good. If you run into any Ambrose fans they will love you."

Punk knocks on Dean's door and Dean lets him in.

CM Punk: "You all set?"

Dean: "Yup. I'm good. Are you ready to hit the town?"

CM Punk: "I guess so."

Dean: "You guess so or you really want to go out and blow off some steam. You seem conflicted."


	6. Chapter 6

Punk: "I'm not conflicted. I just got off the phone with Amy and the subject of analyzing dreams came up."

Dean: "That's actually a thing? I thought it was just hippy mumbo jumbo. "If you dream of birds you will fly high."

He rolls his eyes annoyed.

CM Punk: "No. It's not hippy mumbo jumbo."

Dean: "So, what's her theory?"

CM Punk: "Her theory is that people have reoccurring dreams because their subconscious is trying to deal with something that is actually plaguing your living life. It's trying to solve your problems in your dreams."

Dean: "OK. So, basically my subconscious is trying to deal with the fact that nobody knows I'm bisexual or dreaming about you. So, I am having sexual dreams about you because I haven't confronted you in real life or had sex with you in real life."

CM Punk: "Yeah. That's basically it."

Dean: "Sounds about right. So, now that I've told you the dream should change and I should be able to sleep better at night."

CM Punk: "For your sake, I hope so. Healthy sleep is important."

He makes sure he has his wallet and his keys.

De Dean: "We're good to go."

Punk puts his arm around Dean and they walk to Dean's rental. Dean smirks to himself. He could just hear the fan girls now. They see two male superstars alone in public with their arms around each other and the rumors would fly for years.

CM Punk: "What's so funny?"

Dean: "Two grown ass men walking down the road with their arms around each other alone. The damn fan girls would have a heart attack."

CM Punk: "You've been listening to Rollins and his Tumbler Girl tales."

Dean: "Yeah. I don't even know what that is. I'm not a social media person. I don't do any of it. I just know that Seth thinks they are sick with some of their slash stories they come up with."

CM Punk: "You're a happier person for being in the social media dark. Trust me."

Dean: "It's just two friends out for dinner. They don't speculate when they see Roman and me out for beers together."

CM Punk: "Yes they do. I can promise you there are stories about you two out there somewhere."

Dean: "That's great. Hey, everyone has to be a star somewhere I guess. Thank the Gods in heaven that I don't have social media because I'd be saying something to some of these people."

CM Punk: "Yeah and that would start a shit storm that would bring the head of creation down on you."

Dean: "That's what he gets for trolling around on social media."

They get in Dean's Range Rover and head out to Downtown Chicago.

Dean: "So, what's good? This is your home town."

CM Punk: "Well, there is an awesome pizza place not that for from here if you're up for real Chicago style pizza straight from the source."

Dean: "Oh hell yeah as long as I can wash it down with a cold beer."

CM Punk: "Best in the world even though I don't drink it."

Dean: "No worries. You don't have to drink to be my friend."

He directs Dean Where to go and they pull up in front of a small pizza parlor and find a place to park.

Dean: "Dino's. You've tweeted about this place before. They have all those customized pizzas named after celebrities."

CM Punk: "Yup and he knows me personally."


End file.
